


Five Star Meals

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Kitchen Shenanigans [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: COOKING BLOG, M/M, chef!Theo, college student!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam can't cook, good thing his hot roommate is set onto feeding him anyway.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Kitchen Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046056
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102





	Five Star Meals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/gifts), [lomitzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomitzz/gifts).



> I bet you forgot about this by now. Don't worry, so did I. 😂  
> Enjoy 💙

Once more, delicious smells are wafting through the apartment and Liam forces himself to stay seated on the couch, trying to distract himself from the cup of instant ramen that acts as his own dinner with the soap opera flickering over the TV screen.

Damn it, why does Theo always have to be home for dinner time and why is he such a good cook?

Liam and Theo have been roommates for two months, since the semester started and just as long Liam is harbouring a crush for the older guy.

He doesn’t even know why Theo is rooming with a freshman anyways because the guy definitely has friends. And he's nice and funny. And a damn master chef.

Not that Liam ever tasted his food but the smell alone makes him want to cry into his noodle cup and over-salt the broth even more.

“Hey Liam?”, Theo calls from their small kitchen, “can you come here for a minute?”

With too much enthusiasm Liam abandons his excuse for food and joins his roommate in front of the oven.

“Can you try this soup? I think there is something missing but I can’t figure out what”, Theo is the picture perfect version of a cook with his dorky checkered apron and the big soup spoon stretched out towards Liam. 

“Hmm”, the soup tastes better than anything Liam has eaten in the last months, “maybe some paprika?”

A smile lights up Theo's face.

“Yes! That's it, thank you Li!”, he hesitates, “can I offer you a bowl as thank you?”

Liam knows he should be polite and refuse but then he thinks about his ramen and the next thing he blurts out is a “Yes please!”

That was how it started and before Liam knows he is seated at the kitchen table chopping up carrots while Theo hums along to the song playing on the radio.

“What do you think of carrot cake?”

That was how he got greeted when he came home two hours earlier. Theo had been sitting on the couch, looking very soft in grey sweatpants and with his reading glasses perched up his nose, “I am thinking of making one for our dinner.”

_ Our dinner. _

Because apparently not only his best friend Mason couldn’t take Liam and his ‘Ramen – Pizza – Thai food’ diet serious anymore.

And that is how Liam finds himself actually helping Theo with preparations and setting the table (not that Theo asked for it but even Liam wasn’t brazen enough to use Theo's good natured attempt at feeding him without giving back at least a little). 

Two hours later Theo carefully places a carrot leaf on the dollop of sour cream on top of the finished cake and then garnishes it further with a few freshly cut carrot slices around it.

It looks so mouth-watering that Liam actually has to swallow some salvia – he wants to eat, now! But Theo has the weird habit of taking a lot of pictures of his food before they can eat and Liam, even though he is curious, doesn't think they are at the point in their relationship where he can ask about it and so he sits and watches.

Theo is ridiculously pretty, even with a small speck of flour on the tip of his nose and orange tinted fingers, trying to bend under the table to catch just the perfect angle of his cake. 

“Sorry I took so long”, Theo, finally upright again, rips Liam out of his thoughts, “we can eat now.”

  
  
  


“I gained five pounds, Mason. Five pounds. That’s how good Theo cooks.”

Mason, pulling a clean shirt over his head, eyes his suspiciously, “well it must have turned directly into muscles because I ain't seeing shit through those abs of yours. But you talk a lot about this Theo guy, so when am I finally meeting him?”

Liam shrugs, “Don’t know bro”, he zips his gym bag shut and thinks for a second, “how about right now? We could do a game night, Theo is amazing at Halo!”

“I don’t know... will I be the third wheel?”

“Fuck you man", Liam laughs as he shoves his grinning best friend into the lockers behind him, “come on, if we're lucky Theo finished dinner already.”

  
  


“I am home! And I brought a guest!”, Liam calls out when they step into the entryway.

“Kitchen!”, Theo calls back and Liam promptly drops his bag and shuffles towards said room. Mason shuts the door behind him, orderly places his and Liam's shoes on the rack and puts his bag next to Liam's before he follows the enticing smell wafting through the apartment. 

A buff, dark haired guy, apron tied around the narrow waist stands at the oven, quietly talking to Liam while holding out a fork with a small bite of something for him to eat. Liam honest to God giggles while leaning forward and closing his lips around the food.

Quickly Mason clears his throat, better to make his presence known, he thinks, before this turns into a porn movie.

The two turn around, Liam looking almost embarrassed while Theo, well Theo- “Oh my God. You’re ‘Hell's Kitchen’!”

Liam's forehead crinkles while Theo just laughs.

He steps forward and offers his hand, “well actually my name is Theo and you must be Mason, Liam's best friend. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Same!”, Mason scrambles to take the outstretched hand, “I've been following your blog for months and I even tried most of the recipes myself – you are so creative with some of the ingredients!”, he gushes, making Theo rub his neck. 

“Wait a second – what the hell are we talking about?” Liam. Right.

“Ah...”, Theo turns around, “I have this Instagram account Mason follows, just a little hobby of mine.”

“Little?”, Mason pulls out his phone, “100k followers beg to differ.”

Liam leans over to look at Mason's screen – colourful square pictures of food scroll by, one meal more yummy than the other and the profile pic? Theo himself, playfully pointing a spatula at the camera. ‘Welcome to Hell's Kitchen!’ the description announces over the handle  **@TheoCooks**

“Now, enough of that! Sit down or the casserole will get cold", Theo effectively distracts them from the phone by carrying the delicious meal over to the table right in front of their eyes and soon the blog is forgotten when they try the food and immediately start gushing over the taste.

It's only later that night, when Liam is lying in his bed, after an evening full of laughter, video games and home‐made potato chips, that he remembers about Theo's secret. And he pulls out his phone. 

It takes him a few tries to remember the blog name but then he is staring down at pictures of familiar meals. Nearly one every day, Theo seems to handle this blog like everything else in his life, with extreme precision. 

Liam scrolls back a few pages until he notices the date under one post - 4th September. The day he moved in. The vibrancy of the sweet potato tart almost jumped through his screen. 

**Onto a new start!**

The caption says and Liam furrows his brows as this has virtually nothing to do with the food. He scrolls up to the next post, the following weekend, but this time the caption only holds the name of the noodle salad and it's recipe.

Still, curious about the weirdly personal note, he sifts through the next posts, clicking on ‘read more' far too many times until he finds it. The Autumn Soup where he first tried Theo's food.

**With a little help from someone special – don't forget the paprika!**

The caption says before the obligatory recipe. 

He smiles.

From then on, the blog seems to get more personal, the captions almost always including little fun facts and more than once Liam remembers himself being the one to say those things.

People in the comments have noticed too, if one year ago they mostly would ask for pointers on certain steps in the cooking process, there are now users asking about Theo personally (he never answers those), commenting on how good Theo's hands look on a knife (disturbing but... true) and even, under a picture of Liam's favourite dish, homemade pizza, that displays the caption  **Cooking for others is so much more satisfying** . Who this special someone Theo is cooking for may be (“Would like to be him"  @electricjosh writes, which fills Liam with a weird feeling and he has to restrain himself from typing a snarky answer.)

And then, he sees it.

The post is from two weeks ago, Liam remembers the day because he just came back from a weekend at his parents and even though Jenna is an amazing cook, even her delicious Mac'n'Cheese can’t live up to the version of the comfort food Theo dishes up that night.

But it's the caption that has his breath stuck halfway.

**Cooking for your loved ones is the best.**

Loved ones. 

Liam’s heart hammers in his chest. The expression is unexpected but, and he is surprised at himself, not unwelcome. 

He presses his phone to his chest for a minute. Then he takes his heart into his hands and starts typing.

@dundundunbar **And it was the best food I had all weekend (don’t tell my mum)! 💙**

After that he quickly shuts his phone off, throwing it away to the end of his bed.

  
  


In the morning, Liam almost forgot about the whole thing again – at least until he turns his phone on again, quickly scrambling for a power cable and then coming back up to over 100 notifications on Instagram. 

Answers to his comments, follow requests, likes. But there is one notification that stands out.

**@TheoCooks** **posted a new picture.** his app informs him.

The post is a beautifully arranged breakfast tray, orange juice, pancakes, eggs and all. Two cups of hot chocolate. Two sets of cutlery. And if that wasn’t enough the caption states boldly:  **I hope he likes it.**

Then there is a knock on Liam's door.


End file.
